User blog:YourPrivateNightmare/Ayona, the Mothbound
First attempt at creating a custom champion. No idea how to use fancy templates and I have no idea where to find how to do it. So this will be very ugly, but you have to deal with it... =Ayona, the Mothbound= Primary: Support Secondray: Mage Stats: range: 550 No idea how to properly balance stats, just take 's stats for reference Passive: Regenerating Gleam After 5 spellcasts, Ayona will charge herself with a healing energy. The next spellcast will cause her to release a healing pulse in a 500 radius around her, healing her allies by a fixed amount (scaling with her level).The effect will be shared between all allies, meaning that the individual heal will be lower if there are more allies nearby (will not be affected by full health allies in the area). Ayona will heal herself for half the amount. Q: Dazzling Beam CD: 12/11/10/9/8 Mana cost 50/55/60/70/75 Range: 1050 After a 0.25 second delay Ayona summons a bright singularity above Ayona that emits a travelling energy beam. (similar to Viktor's Death ray). Upon hitting a target or reaching its maximum range it will detonate causing a small light explosion that damages nearby enemies in a 150 radius. Targets hit will also be blinded by the flash, causing their range of vision to decrease to 800 for 0.25/0.5/0.75/1/1.25 seconds. Damage: 80/125/180/230/300 (+60% AP) W: Powder CD: 14/13/12/11/10 Mana cost: 60 Range: 875 AoE radius: 250 Launches a cloud of Powder at a target location, that remains on the ground for 4 seconds. All enemy units inside the cloud will be slowed by 25/30/35/40/50%. Slow remains for 0.5 seconds after leaving the field. If Dazzling Beam detonates in the area, the powder will react, causing it to damage and paralyze all enemies inside, stunning them for 1/1.2/1.3/1.4/1.5 seconds. Upon detonation the field will also dissappear, however, paralyzed targets will have their movement speed reduced for 1 second after the stun ends. This slow is halfed after 0.5 seconds (it decays). Paralyze damage 60/100/130/170/230 (+50% AP) E: Mirror Dust CD: 25/23/21/18/16 Mana cost: 90/100/110/120/130 Range: 700 Ayona shields herself or an ally with protective dust for 1/1/2.5/2.5/2 seconds. The first enemy ability to hit a shielded target will be redirected to it's user. Will apply 60/70/80/90/100% of the ability's damage. Any CC effects applied to the enemy will be reduced by 20/15/10/5/0%. Uses the same triggering system as . Has the highest priority out of all spellshields (means it if a target hes both Mirror Dust and any other form of ability blocking shileds, Mirror Duest will always pop first. Works the same as regular one time spell shields when it comes to spells like (it will not activate) R: Radiant Metamorphosis CD: 110/100/90 Mana Cost: 100 Range: 800 Ayona encases herself in a crystalline cocoon and channels for 1.25 seconds, gaining 60/80/100 bonus armor and magic resistance. Upon finishing the channel, she will burst form the cocoon in her moth form and deal damage to all enemy champions in the area. Champions facing the cocoon will also be stunned for 1/1.5/2 seconds. Damage: 150/250/400 (+80% AP) Ayona will stay in her moth form for 10/12/14 seconds. Scoring an assist (but not a kill) will increase the duartion by 1 second, up to a maximum of 3 additional seconds. If the channelis interrupted (by stunnning, silencing or in any way interrupting her), the damage will be halfed and the stun will not apply. Additionally Ayona will let out a blood curling screech that briefly fears the enemy that broke her channel for 0.25 seconds. Ayona will gain a 50% movement speed bonus that decays over 2 seconds if the channel has been interrupted, but will also be vulnerable for the next 1.5 seconds, causing her to take 25/15/10% increased damage from all sources. In her moth form, Ayona will keep 30/40/50 bonus armor and magic resistance. Her basic abilities will also gain bonus effects: Q: Dazzling Beam: will pass through targets and will cause a detonation for each target hit. Targets cannot be damaged by multiple overlapping explosions. Bonus damage based on Dazzling Beam's rank: 100/150/210/260/330 (+80% AP). W: Powder: Powder will now attach itself to enemies that touch the are, causing it to remain on the target even after leaving the slowfield, slowing them by half the amount for 1.5 more seconds and paralyzing them if they get hit by Dazzling Beam's detonation. Bonus damage based on Powder's rank: 80/125/150/200/250 (+50% AP) E: Mirror Dust: Reflected damage will be increased by 10/20/30/40/50%. If the shield is activated successfully, the target will also gain a short movementspeed buff that decays over 1.5 seconds (20/30/40/50/60%) Appearance General colour scheme: white, light blue/purple and darker shades. Human form: A young woman/teenage girl with dark purple/blue hair. Eyes bright white without pupil. Wears a white cloak which she keeps closed while moving and opens during attacking. This cloak transforms into the cocoon used for her ultimate Summons translucent, spirit-mothwings when casting an ability (similar how Ezreal uses his magic energy bow when using spells). Straight hair, strange antenna-like, curled hair extensions at the protruding from her hairline. Could be antennae. Moth Form: A giant, decently fluffy moth, with transparent blue/pruple wings, a bright white "fur" and medium~dark blue/purple body parts. White compound eyes, Red antennae (you know, the fan-like moth ones). Lore I'm not good with lore. Girl/Young woman that bonded with an ancient spirit, one that has a similar function as Anivia, but for (the forest? a cave?) Calm, rather shy personality. Talks in plural in human form, singular when in moth form. Sort of a loner, but seems to bond with other outsiders. "I only said I know her to get you to pay for my drinks." - Place of Residence: Ionia Place of Origin: unknown Context Passive: I wanted to create a support who cannot not actively heal you, but rather heals as a result of laningphase progressing. Less of an in-combat heal, but rather a regular sustain. Since it only works on her own spellcasts and her cooldowns are decently high, I figured a total of 6 casts would be enough to make it balanced in lane. The reduced effect when applied to multiple targets is there so it's not just a casual Soraka ult in a teamfight. It's a form of sustain, not a lifesaver. Halved effect on Ayone is not to make solo laning too powerful. Q: Average ranged poke with a funny little debuff that's intended to disorient enemy champs hit and make engaging on them easier. Can also be used to aid the jungler'S gank by giving him a window during which the target just doesn't see him approaching. Mostly a filler ability to interact with W. Considerable travel time so it can be avoided by reacting fast enough. W: the cc spell of choice. Combined with Q it becomes a powerful lockdown ability. Can set up ganks as well as disengage. the travel time of the cloud should somewaht equal that of . E: The core ability and the reason I did the whole champion. A unique mechanic that I believe would fit perfectly into the game. Basically nullifying an enemy ability and returning all of the damage and side effects to the owner: A few examples: : Caitlyn finishes herself off. : you step on this stuff with Mirror Dust. Somewhere on the map an enemy Caitlyn will get snared and revealed. : Vayne tries to knock you back? She will get knocked back in the same direction she would have pushed you in. If she hits a wall she will be stunned. The list goes on. Some abilities, like are a little bit problematic. Does he pull himself to you or does he get pulled in the opposite direction? It would be a tricky (and buggy) feature to implement, but I believe Riot could find a way. R: I needed a filler ult. Something that enforces her defensive, disengaging character. I just thought of and and combined them into a risky, but rewarding ult. 1.25 seconds should be a decently short cast time which gives enough time to react with cc and isn't too long to make the ability impossible to get off. The debuff when ebing interrupted should highlight the importance of doing so, unless you want to have to deal with a tanky moth that will throw out a lot of damage and cc. the speed buff is just there so you don't get mauled immediately and ahve a chance to back away after a failed channel. The enhanced ability effects are just a bonus that should reward you for making a proper engage, making the W and Q combo even deadlier than it already is and improving E. Conclusion I wanted a champion that takes the disengage concept to a new level by turning the enemy's aggression against them. The various ability are designed in a way that you can actually decide which one to max first depending on your needs in lane, which should make you flexible. The whole kit is entirely based on the right timing and decision making. It's potentially really strong, but can screw you up badly, especially misusing E might sometimes backfire. I know that this is far from balanced, but that is because i have little to no experience in terms of numbers and scalings. I pretty much copied a lot from other champion's abilities. I would really appreciate feedback. Category:Custom champions